


At The Wedding

by kelleyslaymeohara_97



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelleyslaymeohara_97/pseuds/kelleyslaymeohara_97
Summary: Tobin brings Christen to her sister, Perry's wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot. My English is not my first language, there might will have error grammars. If you like to be my editor. You can send me a message in my tumblr, kelleyslaymeohara.

Tobin walks to the table where Christen is sitting. Christen and Tobin’s sister, Katie are chatting. Tobin is glad to see her sister and girlfriend getting along. Tobin and Christen have been dating for 8 months. Tobin puts her hand on Christen’s shoulder. Christen looks up at her and warmly smiles at her.

 

“Hey Christen.” Tobin smiles at Christen. “I am sorry, Katie but I am stealing Christen. May I have a dance with you?” Tobin bows and sticks her hand out, making Christen giggle at her childish behavior. Katie smiles at them. 

 

“Sure.” Christen accepts and hold her hand, let Tobin lead to the dance area. DJ is putting a slow dance song. Christen loves to slow dance with Tobin. Christen wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck as Tobin sets her hands on Christen’s waist. Christen lays her head on Tobin’s shoulder as they are slowly swagging back and forth. 

 

“I love you, Christen.” Tobin says, making Christen smiles. 

 

“I love you, too, Tobin.”

 

Tobin’s heart is racing, she has something in her sleeve, more likely in her pocket. Only her parents and Perry know. Her sister don’t mind Tobin is going to do a surprise in her wedding.

 

Christen notice something’s off about Tobin. “Tobin, are you okay?” 

 

Tobin nods. “Yeah. Yeah I am okay.” Christen don’t believe her but just go along with it, just want to enjoy the dance with her. 

 

Tobin sent a look to DJ to let her know she’s ready. The DJ gives her a nod. Perry sent her a wink as to say good luck. Tobin is repeating her speech in her mind over and over, she doesn’t want to ruin her speech. She is sure her heart is about to explode. 

 

The DJ stops the music, making people groans including Christen, turning her body forward at the DJ. This is it. Tobin think to herself. Tobin’s hands are shaking, trying to get the ring box. 

 

“Urgh, why did he stop the music?” Christen mumbles. 

 

“Christen Press, please turn around.” the DJ tells her to. Christen is confused but turns around to find Tobin has a simple beautiful diamond ring in the box in her hand and is down on one knee looking up at her. 

 

Tobin starts to stutter then stop. She takes a deep breath, cursing to herself for mess up her speech. “Way to go” she whispers to herself. 

 

“I am going to keep this speech as short as I can. Christen Annemarie Press, since I laid my eyes on you, when you were sitting in Alex’s bus seat, I was awestruck by your beauty. When I first talked to you, I was amazed we shared the same passion. After we talked and hangout more, I thought she is the one I was looking for even when I wasn’t looking for the one in that moment. You just came into my life. The time we said our three words, I knew we were meant to be. I can see you in my future, to have a family with you, and do everything with you. Will you marry me?” 

 

Christen’s eyes are filled with tears, happy tears. Christen nods. “Yes.” she quietly says with her hand covers her mouth. Tobin smiles and put the ring in her finger. She gets up and give her a passionate kiss, making the crowd to cheer loudly. The DJ turns the music on and everybody go back to dance and some go to the newly engaged couple to congrats them. 

 

Christen chuckles. “I hate you, Toby. Look at me. Making me cry in front of my family and friends.” Tobin laughs at her. “I love you.” She widely smiles at her fiance. Her fiance.

 

Christen smiles. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it? What do you think? You can leave tips for the new author (me). Thank you for reading. 
> 
> My tumblr is kelleyslaymeohara if you like to talk with me about tips/advises about my writing. I will try to not be offended


End file.
